Jasper's Games
by Fanpires101
Summary: One day Jasper decides to have a little fun with his gift, Who does he pair up and how will they react? How does everyhting turn out when he has...strange combinations making out and more? Funny!
1. Jasper's Games

Jasper's Games

JPOV

Haha, I was going to make evryone soo uncomfortable for a while…I was going

to manipulate their emotions! Haha! Okay, perfect Edward and Rosalie were alone,

Emmett and Bella were alone and….HA! Alice and Renesmee were alone. PERFECT! Mom and dad were gone as well so

they would have no clue and everyone would be too emmbarresed to tell!

_Sorry Alice_. I though to my wife _but this is too good to pass up!_

I thought up all the times Alice and I had 'done it' and projected them at Edward

and Rosalie, quickly enough they were making out on the bed. Grabbing each others hair

and gluing their mouths together. Next, Emmett and Bella. I projected it all to Bella first.

"Hey Emmett." She purred.

"Yup?" He asked looking at the TV.

"Did anyone ever tell you how completely sexy you look?"

"Well yes but-WHOA Bella, sis."

Lust projection to him…

"Come to think of it you look pretty delicious yourself."

And they were making out, twisting their bodies together on the couch. As I

turned to find Alice and Nessie, I thought I saw Emmett going for Bella's shirt.

_Nah, they won't get that far_. I thought

"Okay Nessie, see, black and navy _never_ go." Alice was telling her.

_Jeez, she's sixteen Ali._ I thought.

Lust…

"Ohh come here you little cutey." Alice moaned jumping onto Nessie and gluing

their lips together.

"Oh, you sexy pixie." Nessie purred.

I growled. Only I could call Alice that!

"Mmm, yes Edward." Rose moaned.

My eyes widened and I ran upstairs…there was Rose and Edward…making love.

Ew. I stopped the lust and they broke apart, eyes wide and dove for their clothes.

I ran downstairs and found Emmett and Bella in the same way.

"EW!" They both shouted getting up and grabbing their clothes, Bella darting to

the bathroom.

I stopped Alice's and Nessie's before I saw them.

"EW ALICE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING OFF MY SHIRT???"

Nessie shrieked.

Everyone came into the living room, glaring at me.

"JASPER!" The roared.

Before I could think to calm them down they jumped on me, I freed myself and

ran for my life.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Bella roared.

"C'mere Rosie, I'm in the mood." Emmett said.

Typical Emmett.

**A/N-Review! And tell me if I should do more chapters from everyone else's POV and if so who first?**


	2. Rosalie POV

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and thanks rizzyg2 for the ideas!**

Jasper's Games

RPOV

"Look Edward, I really, really want to go on a long vacation with Emmett. Alone.

Please, please, please get Carlisle to write us out of school?" I…ugh…begged.

"Rose, why can't you just wait untill school is over?" Edward said.

"Because I want to go now and Emmett wants to go now and you know how hard

it is to keep him focused on something for too long."

"Well, that is true but-"

That's when I had this insane urge to make out with Edward. How gross. But at

the time it didn't seem that way. I jumped onto him, pushing my lips against his and

forcing his lips open with my tongue. I expected him to push me away but instead he

kissed me back, pulling me closer.

"Mm, yes that's right baby." He moaned into my mouth.

"Mm, Edward this is sooo good." I moaned back.

He deepened the kiss and started pulling on my shirt; I went to work on his pants.

"Get em off baby cakes get em off."

Whoa this was soo not Edward.

"Mm, only if you get mine off." I hissed in his ear.

He pulled away the clothing and we eagerly made love.

"Ohh, Edward." I groaned.

"Rosie baby," He murmured back, rubbing circles on my back.

I started to realize what I was doing when I got hit by another wave.

"Come here you hunk!" I growled jumping on him again.

"Sweety, you are so hot you burn." Edward mumbled in my ear.

Then all the love I was feeling stopped.

I looked at Edward with panic and wide eyes.

"EW!" We both screamed, diving for our clothes.

"Only one person could make us act like that." I growled.

"Jasper." The usually calm Edward hissed.

We ran downstairs and along with everyone else screamed; "JASPER!!" While

jumping on him. He freed himself and took off. I looked at everyone around me, thinking

I would puke if I knew who else Jasper had 'hooked up'.

"C'mere Rosie, I'm in the mood." Emmett said pulling me into his arms.

"Kay.' I whispered against his lips as he carried me up to our room.

"Emmett, I have to tell you somthing." I said.

"What sweety?"

"Wel..when Jasper did his thing...Edward and I..."

"OH MY GOD!! ROSALIE!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I whimpered.

"Yeah, I know. Bella and I..."

"I really don't want to know."

"Well you're much better anyway." He said.

"Yeah you beat Edward by...a lot." I grinned

"Thanks!" Edward called.

"Sorry." I called back.

"Now that we've confessed..." Emmett grinned.

"Please, continue." I smiled.


	3. Emmett POV

Jasper's Games

EMPOV

Yeah, just a normal day I'm sitting on the couch, watching sport and Bella's

sitting there too, trying to learn about football. That's when it happened…..

"Hey Emmett?" Bella asked me.

"Yup?" I asked keeping my eyes on the TV.

"Did anyone ever tell you how completely sexy you look?" She purred.

_Duh Bella, I am sexy of course people have told me so. _I thought.

"Well, yes-Whoa!" I said as her true meaning came across, "Bella, sis."

Then I have this insane urge to start making out with her. Weird. I usually only

have that urge with my Rose.

"As a matter of fact you look pretty delicious too." I said.

She jumped on me, twisting her legs with mine, pressing her lips against mine and

gently biting my lip. I started for her shirt.

"What do you look like naked?" I murmured in her ear.

"There's one way to find out." She whispered sexily.

I pulled of her shirt and she started unbuttoning my shirt.

When she was done with my clothing and me with hers, we continued…doing it

on the couch, blindly unaware of our surroundings.

"Mmmmm you sexy vampire." Bella whispered.

"Yes, yes I am." I agreed.

She laughed and continued.

For a moment all the emotion I was feeling stopped and I stared at Bella with

disgust.

"WHAT THE H-"

We both started to scream when it started again.

"Mmmm, sexy vampire…." Bella moaned again.

"So are you." I groaned back into her mouth.

She smelt soo good! Her breath had a sort of mint-y taste that I eagerly breathed

in.

Then all the emotion stopped. I looked up and saw Jasper standing there looking

very guilty. Then I looked at Bella who was naked on the couch on top of me.

"EW!" We both screamed.

I dove onto the floor and grabbed my clothes while Bella darted into the

bathroom.

After putting on my clothes I rolled into the fatal position.

"Rose is better. I don't love Bella. All Jazz's fault. Happy place Emmett, happy

place." I chanted.

I stood up as everyone walked into the room.

"JASPER!" I snarled, jumping on him.

Somehow he got out and took off.

"C'mere Rosie." I said pulling her into my arms.

I _needed_ to love her. Just to calm myself down…Bella…ugh.

"Kay." She whispered against my lips as I carried her up to our room.

"Emmett, I have to tell you something." She said as I laid her on the bed.

"What sweety?" I asked, eager to start.

"Well...when Jasper did his thing...Edward and I..."

"OH MY GOD!! ROSALIE!" I yelped.

_How dare Edward-wait no, Emmett it was Jasper. You did with Bella too._

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." She whimpered.

"Yeah, I know. Bella and I..." I started to apologize.

"I really don't want to know." She stopped me.

"Well you're much better anyway." I said.

"Yeah you beat Edward by...a lot." She grinned

"Thanks!" Edward called.

"Sorry." She called back.

"Now that we've confessed..." I grinned, looking at her pants, wishing they

weren't there.

"Please, continue." She smiled.

**A/N-Whose POV next? There's Edward's, Alice's, Bella's, or Nessie's. You choose! Love all my reviewers –hint hint-**


	4. Edward POV

Jasper's Games

EPOV

"Look Edward, I really, really want to go on a long vacation with Emmett. Alone.

Please, please, please get Carlisle to write us out of school?" Rosalie begged me.

That was new. Rosalie never begged.

_C'mon already! Please! Emmett and I haven't had good long sex in soo long! Just _

_get Carlisle to write us out of school of a couple friken months! _She thought

I shuddered.

"Rose, why can't you just wait untill school is over?" I asked.

"Because I want to go now and Emmett wants to go now and you know how hard

it is to keep him focused on something for too long." She complained

"Well, that is true but-"

That's when I was hit by this…love/lust-y emotion thing. I tried to fight it. I did

_not_ want to make out with my sister. Jasper. He was the only one who could do this. I

thought I might be able to fight it but Rose jumped onto me, pushing her lips against

mine and forcing my lips open with her tongue. Then twisting our tongues together. Then

I couldn't push her away I had to kiss her back and love her, this stupid emotion wouldn't

let me stop! I kissed her back, pulling her closer.

"Mm, yes that's right baby." I moaned into her mouth.

"Mm, Edward this is soooo good." she moaned back.

I deepened the kiss and started pulling on her shirt; she went to work on my pants.

"Get em off baby cakes get em off." I moaned, willing her to work faster.

_What the heck? Why would you say that? _I screamed at myself.

"Mm, only if you get mine off." She hissed in my ear.

_That _turned me on.

I pulled away the clothing and we eagerly made love.

"Ohh, Edward." She groaned.

"Rosie baby," I murmured back, rubbing circles on her back, soothingly.

I started to realize what I was doing when I got hit by another wave.

"Come here you hunk!" She growled jumping on me again.

"Sweety, you are so hot you burn." I mumbled in her ear.

Then all the love I was feeling completely stopped.

I looked at her with panic and wide eyes. Ew, she was naked. We were in the

middle of making love. We did _not_ want to be.

"EW!" We both screamed, diving for our clothes.

"Only one person could make us act like that." She growled, voicing my thoughts.

"Jasper." I hissed.

_Whoa, Eddie's pissed. _She thought.

It was true I was usually very calm.

We ran downstairs and along with everyone else screamed; "JASPER!!" While

jumping on him. He freed himself and took off. I looked at everyone around me,

wondering who Jasper had hooked up, fearing who Bella had…or how far she'd gotten.

"C'mere Rosie, I'm in the mood." Emmett said pulling Rose into his arms.

They disappeared.

"Bella, want to go to our cottage?" I asked.

"Sure, but I have to tell you something." She said sitting on the couch.

"Go ahead-" I said when I heard Rosalie say,

"Yeah you beat Edward by...a lot."

"Thanks!" I called.

"Sorry." She called back.

I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Continue love."

"Emmett and I…when Jasper…" She stammered.

"It's okay darling, it was all Jasper, you didn't…enjoy it did you?" I asked,

internally shuddering.

My wife and Emmett. Jasper was going to get it later.

"Ew, no way."

"Okay."

"Who did…"

"Rosalie." I shuddered.

"Oh."

"Bella darling I love you of course."

"I know." My amazing wife smiled, kissing me.

**A/N-Okay guys who next? And thanks 'love of escapism' for reviewing! Hope you liked Edward's POV!**


	5. Bella POV

Jasper's Games

BPOV

Just a normal, run-of-the-mill day. I'm sitting on the couch with Emmett when I

get this seriously strong physical pull to him. Yeah, how gross, I mean Emmett? C'mon!

EW! But nonetheless I feel this urge to make him think I'm sexy.

"Hey Emmett." I called.

"Yup?" He asked, still staring at the TV.

_Look at me you sexy retard!_ I thought.

"Did anyone ever tell you how completely sexy you look?" I purred.

"Well, yes-Whoa! Bella, sis." He gasped.

_Dang, he's not feeling the same._ I grumbled.

"As a matter of fact you look pretty delicious too." He said.

_YES! _

I jumped on him, twisting my legs with his, trapping him there, pressing my lips

against his and trying that 'sexy lip biting' thing. I felt his hands on my shirt so it must

have worked.

"What do you look like naked?" He murmured in my ear.

_YES!_

"There's one way to find out." I whispered sexily.

He pulled off my shirt and I started unbuttoning his shirt.

When I was done with his clothing and him with mine, we continued making love

on the couch, blindly unaware of our surroundings.

"Mmmmm you sexy vampire." I whispered.

"Yes, yes I am." He agreed.

_Aw it's so sexy how he's full of himself_. I thought

I laughed and continued.

For a moment all the emotion I was feeling stopped and I stared at Emmett with

disgust and horror

"WHAT THE H-"

We both started to scream when it started again.

"Mmmm, sexy vampire…." I moaned again.

"So are you." He groaned, it was muffled being that he was kissing me.

Then all the emotion stopped. I looked up and saw Jasper standing there looking

very guilty. Then I looked at Emmett who was naked and in the middle of having sex

with me, under me.

"EW!" We both screamed.

I dove onto the floor and grabbed my clothes and darted into the bathroom.

_EW! EWEWEWEWEWEWEW! _I screamed mentally as I brushed my teeth and

washed my mouth five times in a row.

I walked out, fully dressed and growled at Jasper.

"JASPER!" I snarled, jumping on him.

Somehow he got out and took off.

"C'mere Rosie, I'm in the mood." Emmett said pulling Rose into his arms.

They disappeared and I shuddered once more, wanting to never again remember

that time.

"Bella, want to go to our cottage?" Edward asked.

As always I was stunned by his voice and presence.

"Sure, but I have to tell you something." I said sitting on the couch.

I had to tell him, I would feel guilty, even though it was Jasper's fault, untill I did.

"Go ahead-" He said when we heard Rosalie say,

"Yeah you beat Edward by...a lot."

"Thanks!" He called.

"Sorry." She called back.

Ew. Jasper must have…I would have words with him later about that.

"Continue love." He smiled at me.

Dang, dazzled again, lucky I was a vampire and could regain my senses quickly.

"Emmett and I…when Jasper…" I stammered.

"It's okay darling, it was all Jasper, you didn't…enjoy it did you?" He asked.

I gagged and was filled with love for him. He was so amazing!

"Ew, no way." I said

"Okay."

"Who did…" I said though I knew.

"Rosalie."

"Oh."

"Bella darling I love you of course." He smiled.

"I know." I smiled and unable to stop myself, kissed him passionately.

**A/N-thanks 'love of escapism' for reviewing! I'm not sure maybe I'll do one more chapter about when Jasper comes back and everyone has an individual talk with him…that might be funny =). Anyway thanks for reviewing! Who next?**


	6. Alice POV

Jasper's Games

APOV

Ugh! Nessie had no style whatsoever! I don't understand how that could happen

being I lived with her! Seriously the way she dressed was soo….ugh! So I pulled her into

the dining room and had my display all set up. AMBUSH! Brilliant I know!

"Okay Nessie, see, black and navy _never_ go," I had just gotten into my speech.

I smelt Jasper then I had this insane urge to make out with her!

"Ohh come here you little cutey." I moaned jumping onto Nessie and gluing

my lips to hers.

"Oh, you sexy pixie." Nessie purred.

"I'll show you fashion, the nudist is really getting hits." I murmured.

"I'll bet." She growled in my ear.

I returned my lips to her mouth and licked both of her lips before twisting my

tongue with hers.

I went for her shirt. Of course I couldn't rip it! It was mine! I was momentarily

mad but I pushed it away. I started to carefully pull it off when my urge to 'do this' with

her stopped. Abruptly. Like WHOOSH!

"EW ALICE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING OFF MY SHIRT???"

Nessie shrieked.

I pulled off her and flew across the room breathing heavily.

_EWEWEWEW! I ALMOST HAD…_IT_…WITH MY NEICE!_

Jasper.

I ran into the living room, along with everyone else and growled at Jasper, while

jumping on him. He got loose and ran. I sped after him.

"JASPER! HOW _DARE_ YOU?!" I howled.

"Ali, honey, it was just a joke…" Jasper tried to cover himself.

I threw myself on him.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I screeched.

"Ali,"

"No! JASPER HALE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"I'm so very sorry darling-"

"NO! You know what you're punishment is?"

"What?" He asked.

"No. Sex. With. Me. For. Two Months." I smiled evilly.

"Ali, baby."

"No! And don't even think about sending lust waves at me because that will make

me more mad and prolong your punishment of me not having willing sex with you!" I

snarled.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"FINE!" I growled, leaving him to go hunt.

I wouldn't be able to look at Nessie again for at least six years. And if she told

Jacob…I shuddered, not even wanting to go there


	7. Nessie's POV

**Sorry I havent updated! BTW this is Nessie! This is the last chapter, sorry to those who wanted me to continue. I'm so grateful to your support though!!!!!!**

Jasper's Games

NPOV

Okay, I was sixteen. I know how to dress myself right? Well apparently according

to my aunt Alice I was wrong. She ambushed me in my own house and was going to

make me listen to this stupid speech about colors that don't go.

"Okay Nessie, see, black and navy _never_ go," She started and I tuned her out,

daydreaming about my Jacob when I got this really…physical urge to….um….you know

with my aunt. It was disgusting! I could smell my uncle and knew he was behind this. Oh

how he would pay!

"Ohh come here you little cutey." She moaned jumping onto me and gluing

her lips to mine.

Okay, this is about one hundred on the 'EWWW GROSS' factor!

"Oh, you sexy pixie." I purred.

_NESSIE! WHAT THE HELL!_ I thought to myself.

"I'll show you fashion, the nudist is really getting hits." She murmured.

Mentaly I threw up.

"I'll bet." I growled in her ear.

She returned her lips to my mouth and licked both of my lips before twisting her

tongue with mine.

GAG, GAG, GAG

She went for my shirt.

Haha, luckily it was hers. I knew she wouldn't rip it so maybe this would give us

time to snap out of it! Maybe she'd even get so mad she'd snap out of it completely.

As gross as it was I was kinda waiting for her to get it off already. I know talk

about major ew. Then it just……stopped.

"EW ALICE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING OFF MY SHIRT???"

I shrieked as I found my voice.

She pulled off me and flew across the room breathing heavily.

I ran into the living room, along with everyone else and growled at Jasper, while

jumping on him. He got loose and ran. Alice took off after him, Aunt Rose and Uncle

Emmett went upstairs to do God knows what and Dad and Mom left.

_Yeah, bye guys. _I thought.

Dad must not have heard me.

I thought it over for a minute and then swore I would NOT tell Jacob, not only for

my uncle Jasper's safety but that would be wayyyy to awkward.

"Ness, you here?"

Speak of the hot werewolf and the hot werewolf shall arrive.

"JACOB!" I yelled happily, flinging myself at him and pushing my lips to his.

He kissed me back and pulled away for a moment.

"What did I do? I have to do it more often." He teased.

"Nothing Jake, nothing." I groaned kissing him again.


End file.
